Raising Dion Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style is a style and content manual that explains the basic guidelines for creating and adding content to pages. This manual will explain the format to be adopted for writing, titles, articles, grammar, and etc. Articles Content One majority of the wiki’s content is to be derived from Raising Dion, while the other majority should be from interviews and other official statements from the cast and crew. *Verifiable: Any information on this wiki must come from trustworthy sources. Those sources must be cited. *Canonical: This wiki focuses on canon content. Fanon content is only allowed on User blogs. Writing The writing should be comprehensible. *Language: Formal and unambiguous language should be used. Avoid using slang or overly casual tones. *Neutrality: Articles should be written in a disinterested tone, having no bias or preferences. Do not give weight to unimportant issues. All articles must be written in the third point of view. *Spelling: Because Raising Dion takes place in the United States of America, American English spelling and grammar is preferred over British English spelling and grammar in article edits. *Terminology: American terminology should be used when referring to objects, especially if they are addressed as such in the series. Text Formatting Bold Bold text is used in article introductions where the article name is used in the first sentence. Italics Italics should be used when naming a piece of media. Films, books, plays, games, albums, magazines, newspapers, long poems (like Evangeline and the Odyssey), works of art, and the show’s title itself should be italicized. Parts of character quotes can also be italicized for emphasis, to highlight anything in parentheses, or if it’s a foreign word/technical term. Quotation marks “Quotation marks” are to be used when referring to the title of poems, short stories, news articles, and episode names. Leaving links *Links like Dion Warren and tessa are not allowed. The correct way to write these links are Dion Warren and Tessa. *Episode links should be written like “ISSUE #103: Watch Man” or “ISSUE #109: Storm Killer”. **They must include quotation marks and the number sign. Because of FANDOM’s format, number signs can not be used when naming pages. However, in order for the number sign to show up in links, the page name needs to be typed a second time with the number sign. Sources Information must be cited. Because misinformation is common on the Internet, this wiki is strict on reliable sources. Reliable sources Reliable sources include, but are not limited to: *Episodes. *Official interviews with the cast and crew. *Posts made by any of the cast and crew’s social media accounts. *Videos posted by the official Netflix YouTube channel, or other credible channels. Unreliable sources Unreliable sources include, but are not limited to: *Wikipedia. *IMDb. Citing sources When citing a reference, the content must be placed between the tags. It is important that the reference links to the original source. Episodes Format: “Page name with hashtag”. Raising Dion. Season #. Episode #. Example: “ISSUE #102: Fortress of Solitude”. Raising Dion. Season 1. Episode 2. To use the reference again, this would need to be typed: Webpages and articles Format: "articlename". Website name. Date published. When it was retrieved. Example: "Raising Dion: a diverse comic book that turns its back on superhero tropes". The Guardian. September 1, 2015. Retrieved October 27, 2019. To use the reference again, this would need to be typed: If there are two sources that are coming from the same website, they can not have the same “ref name.” Make sure that on one of them, there is a slight difference in the name to ensure that it’s a different source. If the date that a page or article was published is not shown, do not include it in the citation. Media Naming Files: : File names should reflect the image. All files should be named appropriately for the convenience of editors. : Examples of acceptable file names include: :* Raising Dion 1x01 - Nicole and Dion Conversation.jpg :* Ep9-Mark.png :* Dion_with_Esperanza.jpg Examples of unacceptable file names include: :* IMG_5529.png :* Dion jdUN3eOwnDHcu.jpg :* RD TsOHjRWIkFFq72n.jpg :* GyPT93H6dUcv01L.png Images: : Excluding images that are uploaded for personal use, images should be of a decent size and quality. Videos: : Videos must come from an official source. GIFs: : GIFs are only allowed in galleries. They must be of decent quality and have no extraneous filters applied. Be sure that they do not have intense flashing images that could trigger someone’s epilepsy. Templates Templates make it so that information can be easily duplicated to numerous pages. They can be used for navigation, page design, displaying data, and more. Infoboxes Certain page types will require a certain infobox (e.g. a character page must use the character infobox and an episode page must have an episode infobox). When adding an infobox to a page, please make sure all of the fields show up in source mode. Any fields that are unknown should be left blank. When an infobox is placed on a page, please position the source code vertically for organization. Notices Notices help people know the status of a section or article. If needed, place them on pages. Layout Guide This Layout Guide shows how all Raising Dion Wiki articles should appear. Episode pages # #Plot ##Overview ##Full Plot #Cast ##Main Cast ##Recurring Cast ##Guest Cast #Trivia #References Character pages Any headers that are not applicable should be left out. # #Summary #Biography #Personality #Powers and Abilities #Relationships #Trivia #References Category:Wiki guidelines